


EKENÄS, TIDAFORS, and HEMNES, Oh My!

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	EKENÄS, TIDAFORS, and HEMNES, Oh My!

When they first moved into the house, Dean went a little crazy at IKEA, buying all kinds of furniture with strange names, like the TIDAFORS love seat – “it’s a sofa, Cas."

"Dean, it says right here, it’s called a loveseat." 

Eyeroll from Dean. “But loveseats are lame. Sofas are awesome." 

Corresponding eyeroll from Cas. “Fine, Dean. Either way, I like it in brown." 

"Me too, Cas." – and the HEMNES coffee table – “Awesome, something to put my feet up on." 

"You will not." – and the EKENÄS chair. That was just the living room.

He had even more fun in the kitchen, going the whole hog and buying all the appliances and cupboards and even the chairs and an island. “I really like the design of this kitchen, Cas, what do you think?" 

Cas, not really interested in the look of the kitchen, since it was clear that he wasn’t going to be allowed to be its main user, just smiled and said, “Whatever you want, Dean."

All in all, they spent a small fortune in IKEA, an amount of money that Dean had never seen all in one place … EVER, and one that Cas hadn’t even considered would be necessary to have.

Needless to say, they cut up all the cards they’d used later that day and decided to figure out how to live without credit card fraud after that.

Well, after Charlie did some creative accounting and identity creation.

When Robbie and Jack came home, though, there was a whole new set of things for Dean and Cas to contemplate. 

They already had a tire swing – “Always wanted one of these, Cas." 

"It doesn’t look very safe, Dean." 

"They’re going to get hurt at some point, Cas." 

"I can’t heal them anymore, Dean." 

"That’s not the point, Cas. We have to be there to pick them up and soothe them, but we can’t always protect them." 

This the point at which Cas usually sighs heavily and settles into a bit of a snit. He’s still not used to the fact that he can’t do any of his angelic stuff anymore, not the flitting away (Dean doesn’t mind that at all), nor the healing, and when he’s confronted with one of those awful facts of humanity, well, to say he hates it would be an understatement.

When Ella had turned about four, Dean had gone and purchased a couple of gloves and some baseballs, and they played catch together in the backyard, Dean standing close to Ella to begin with and gradually moving further away until Ella could throw the ball across the entire backyard. She was getting to have quite a good arm, if Dean did say so himself, and he already had visions of her playing softball in high school and maybe getting a scholarship to some college for it. The fact that the only time she showed any interest in it at all was when she was playing catch with Dean seemed not to matter to him. He’s got plans; but he also knows that kids have a way of making their own plans.

He does get a couple of additional baseball gloves, though, and the tiniest football he could find in Target, and a basketball. 

"Dean, that basketball is bigger than the boys."

"Yeah, Cas, I know, but it’s awesome. I’m going to get one of those baskets to hang over the garage, and when they’re walking, we can start playing."

"Dean…" but this is usually the point when Dean shuts Cas up with a kiss, because he knows what Cas is going to say, and he knows that Cas is right, but he’s enjoying this immensely - making plans for their kids. Their kids plural. He never thought he’d have one kid, let alone three, and now he can make plans about them and their future, because he knows there’s going to be a future.

Cas has plans, too. He brings home self-defense brochures and books on various martial arts programs, ones that are combinations of both fighting skills and mastery of self-control. At first Dean protests, not wanting their kids to grow up the way he did, but when Cas points out that the name Winchester is a dangerous name for anyone to have, Dean relents, and they take Ella to tae kwon do lessons once a week in addition to her dance classes.

"When did we become such suburban parents, Cas?" Dean asks one day while they’re waiting for Ella’s class to let out.

Cas smiles. “About the time that Ella came home, Dean. Are you unhappy?" He’s schooled his voice to be as even-toned as possible, but Dean can hear the worry behind the question anyway.

"Of course not, Cas. Just. We’re never buying a minivan, okay?"

"Why would we do that? The Impala is just fine for the three of us."

Of course, when Jack and Robbie came, that was no longer true, and Dean had to suffer through car shopping, although he did put his foot down at the minivan. Cas had spent days researching the safest cars for larger families, and had come to the conclusion that a Honda Odyssey would be the best choice, but Dean had given an unequivocal no.

"It’s not like you’re going to be driving it, Dean. It’s going to be my car."

"That’s not going in my driveway, and it’s certainly not going anywhere near baby," Dean says, pointing aggressively at the image of the minivan.

"Fine," Cas says. “Then we’ll get the Subaru Forester. And I want it in red."

Dean notes the hard set of Cas’s jaw, and so doesn’t argued any further, figuring that even in red, it would be better than the horrific minivan that Cas had originally suggested.

And if he enjoyed sitting on the heated seats, well, no one had to know about that.

Cas is the one who researches the best schools in the area, deciding on a Montessori school for Ella, and later, planning on the same for Jack and Robbie. “It’s important that they’re at school together, Dean." Dean agrees, though he’s not certain about the concept of a Montessori school, thinking that it all sounds rather unstructured to him, and if they were going to have unstructured, then they might as well keep Ella home, because if there’s one thing Dean can do, it’s unstructured.

"Dean, there’s all kinds of research behind this method. Ella will have the opportunity to learn based on her brain development."

"Cas, I have no idea what that means."

"It means that Ella will learn in an environment best suited for her needs, and she’ll have social interaction, and she’ll have choice. Trust me on this."

Dean eyes the hundreds of brochures and child development texts that Cas has been pouring through for the last few weeks, and decides that Cas is right. “Okay Cas. If you think it’s best."

Cas smiles then, a bright thing that lights up his entire face, and he pulls Dean to him by his belt loops and kisses him. “It is best. Thank you, Dean."

So they fall into parenthood with an enthusiasm that is only rivaled by the way in which Sam falls into uncle-hood (he buys ALL the toys that make the noise, much to Dean’s irritation. And he ends up tripping over the damn things on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night, setting them off and waking up everyone in the house).

They’re now a two car, three child household, and it’s crowded and raucous and filled with love.

But, they quickly realize, it’s too small for the five of them.

"Dean," Cas says one day over breakfast. “I think we’re going to need a bigger house."

Dean looks around the kitchen that he’d lovingly put together one stupid allen wrench at a time and realizes that Cas is, of course, correct.

"Shit."


End file.
